


I call it magic

by Lelena27



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: Achilles is a magician, I have no idea what I am doing but give this a try, I mean, I originally thought Odysseus as a clown, I'm still trying to make everyone fit in the story so the tags might change, I've been listening to coldplay's 'magic', M/M, Multi, Pat is his assistant, Penelope is a nice and talented acrobat, au no one asked for, deidamia that cow, i watched The video so many times that i sort of based the story on it!, pat and killie are so gay for each other, peleus is a nice guy, they work in a circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelena27/pseuds/Lelena27
Summary: Back in the beginning of the twentieth century, Achilles is a magician from Lycomedes' circus, and his assistant is about to discover the magic of love~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks but in my defence it's my first fic!  
> And the title is a part of 'Magic' by Coldplay - and the whole thing is based on this song too- (I've listening to this song for two hours straight and then I came up with this idea).  
> Probably I'll stick to Patroclus' POV.

It was a sunny day.  
I had been walking for couple of days , my father kicked me out of home for I was a 'useless' 12 year old kid who could not sell all of his goods in the streets and make him money , that same old story.  
I walked out of town , I walked until I reached the rails and then I saw a excessively decorated train , with many cars that made the vehicle seem even bigger.  
In the coloured letters it read CIRCUS , I knew it because once in the city I overheard a father teaching his son "cir-cus" he had said, pointing at the letters of some circus poster and then invited his child to accompany him to see the ballerinas and acrobats.  
My father never asked me if I wanted to visit the circus.   
But I wanted to see the circus, so I approached the coloured train and allowed myself some minutes of admiring its painting and I wondered how it would be like to actually see the acrobats performing, rather than just seeing it painted on a train's wall.  
"I see you like our train." A accented soft voice plucked me out of my quiet observation.  
Behind me stood a smiling blond boy dressed in some pants held by a pair of suspenders and a white long-sleeved shirt, not older than me, with his hands resting on his thin hips and head cocked to the side, making his curly blond hair fall to the side.  
"I-its colours a-are very beautiful..." I stuttered as he gracefully approached.  
"Hmmm ..." He put his pointer finger to his lips as he inspected the painting himself and considered "Yes, I agree with you."  
He finally said , spat at his hand and then he had his palm covered in his saliva in front of my face.  
"Achilles." I hesitated , but spat on my hand and shook his.  
"Patroclus."   
"Patroclus..." He repeated my name with his weird accent that made my name sound even weirder , not that I disliked the sound of it.  
And we stood there in silence for a while as he fished something in his pockets.  
"So , Patroclus , would you like to see a magic trick?" He took out a coin and held it out in his palm.  
I nodded and he smiled.  
In his hands held the coin, he showed me and then started moving it in his hands, my eyes never leaving the coin, he then lifted one of his hands to behind my ear and then, the coin was gone!   
He smiled at my startled expression and moved his petal fingers in a dramatic way , to make the act seem more magical and mystic.  
Out of his shirt sleeve he pulled the coin and I stared , flabbergasted.  
"Ta-da!" He left the words , animatedly. "That's just a small trick I have been working on!" He grinned ,proud of himself "Did you like it?" All of his confidence seemed to be washed off of his green eyes as he waited for my answer.  
"Yes, it's impressive! How do you do that?" I felt, for the first time in days, not so gloomy.  
"Oh, that's a secret, Patroclus." He did it again , pulled out every syllable of my name in his amused smile and it made my stomach stir.  
I must have made a miserable face because then he was babbling a lot about how a magician's secret is ought to be kept , but for me he would make an exception.  
He walked me inside the train.  
He took me to a specific car , everyone in the circus had one car, he explained me , and his car he shared with his father , the circus's magician , but that now he was not home so there would be no problems about sharing the magician's secret with me.  
Their car was big, not excessively so but big enough to fit two single beds and some furniture , the wood floor was covered with a purple rug and the walls were filled with papers , whether there were scribbles on them or there would be some child's sketches on them , Achilles' sketches I supposed.  
He made me sit on the carpet and he sat in front of me and started telling me how he'd made the coin disappear , showing me how to hide it in my sleeve and to be discreet and make it 'reappear' again.  
When I tried the trick and succeeded, he smiled , proud of me.  
"Congratulations!" He then grinned and he clapped his hands excitedly.  
That was when the door flung open and an adult stepped in, he looked like Achilles in some ways , not very similar ,though, just enough for me to add that information to his tailcoat and top hat to think Peleus , the magician.  
He looked at me, then at Achilles, his eyes kept going from me to the blond until he decided to speak. "Hello, father! This is Patroclus , I've just taught him one of our magician secrets and now he is bound to us forever , can I keep him?" He said all the words in one go , without missing his tone.   
And apparently , sharing the magician's secret made you be bound to the magician who told you. I looked in Achilles' direction, was this his plan from the beginning?  
The man grimaced and then laughed.  
"Sure , kiddo, if Lycomedes allows him to stay , he can stay with us if he pleases." his voice was firm and friendly and had he a perfect pronounciation , I wondered from where Achilles had got his accent.  
But I found out from where he got his green eyes and his courage of speaking to random strangers out of the blue and inviting them to his house.  
"Lycomedes?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes" they both answered "He is the owner of the circus." Peleus explained and Achilles nodded.  
"I'm pretty sure he will, Patroclus! Don't worry." Achilles smiled, reassuringly.   
He did not ask me if I wanted to stay with them , but I had nothing to lose so I did not oppose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm I don't know where this is heading but... I'll figure this out! And if there are any grammar mistakes I'm so sorry!! /v\ (English is not my first language!)


End file.
